A Vampire's Lullaby
by OTP-Crusie-Liner
Summary: My first Fiolee fic, ever! Marshall helps Fiona sleep with his lullaby. Fiolee! Disclaimer: I do not own Fiona and Cake or Marshall Lee or BMO. They would have their own show if I did!


Please R&R! First Fiona and Cake story I've done! Thanks! :D

The creek of the floorboards began once again. The song it played by its giving in to the treehouse's huge mass played ever so ominously.

Instantaneously, Fiona leapt up from her quilt cocoon. She had been wrapped so perfectly before she went to bed, but it was now a swamp of cloth and fabric, like a nest. She unraveled herself and took a small match. She quickly struck it on her flare kit, and the small light illuminated the wide bedroom.

Fiona squinted, steadying herself to see where her feet were being placed. She looked over to BMO, her whack-a-tastic video game droid, who could always cheer her up. She peered to the other side of the room, looking for the sign of her feline fighting partner and closest friend in ALL of Aaa.

Cake was still fast asleep, stretching out her arms and expanding them as if to ward off unseen demons. Or ghouls. Fiona never knew what Cake dreamt about. All she knew was that Cake was always up bright and cheerful the next morning making a sausage panini feast fit for royalty. And man, could that cat cook!

As for Fiona, she couldn't sleep.

She had had that disturbing dream about the Fluffy people again, and this time, they all turned into wolves and began to chase her down a hill, enclosing her near a cliff. She had no choice but to jump off. She fell at a forty-five degrees angle, openly allowing herself to go face first into the chasm. Then she awoke with a start.

Fiona hopped down the tree's trunk and glided daintily over to the cooler in the corner of the kitchen. She opened it up slightly, allowing her eyesight to become fixated on the goal: A cherry soda and a bright red piece of candy that Prince Gumball had given her. It was suppose to be sweet as Mr. Treetrunks homemade apple pie, but Fiona doubted it. Mr. Treetrunks was an expert when it came to the baking category.

Fiona snatched up the soda and the candy, closed the top of the cooler with haste and grace, and did a double flip into the air landing on the couch. All she wanted was some peace and quiet.

That did not last as long as she would have liked it to have.

"So Fi-fi," asked a voice from the cieling, "Having a little late night snack are we? I was just going to indulge in something far more," the voice stopped for the dramatic effect, "Succulent!"

Fiona glanced upwards, looking at the dark ceiling. Only after her eyes had adjusted, did she see the most familiar vampire king that she had ever met. He wore a red flannel shirt, the color of blood, and blue jeans that had rips and tears in them. He was holding a base guitar made out of his family's axe. Strumming the strings on its handle, he gently glided down and sat down next to Fiona on the couch. The vampire king picked up the can of soda, pulled it closer to his mouth, unsheathed his white as a cloud fangs, and drained the aluminum can of all of its red color.

"Sure help yourself to MY can!" Fiona grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Marshall, retracting his fangs and placing the soda on a coaster. Marshall Lee looked at the distraught Fiona with concern, honestly wondering what was going on in her beautiful adventure-filled head.

"It's just," Fiona took a deep breath before venturing deeper into her explanation, "I just feel so tired and frustrated that I can't get any sleep, and I just keep twisting and turning and...and..." Fiona had stopped talking out of fatigue.

Marshall Lee knew what she needed.

He floated off the couch, pulling his neck strap of his base guitar from his back, swinging it to his front. He began to strum the strings softly, playing a low and lulling sound, the sound said to make evil dreams disappear and let poor babies sleep. It was this sound that he would use to help his friend to slumber:

"Sweet and young having lots of fun!  
And today was all fun and games,  
full of adventures and strange thangs,  
But the day must come to and end, adios,  
Goodbye for a moment, while you shut your pretty blue eyes,  
I will be here tomorrow, watching the sun rise.  
Sweet dreams will come to you,  
and if you dream hard enough,  
those sweet dreams will come true."

Once he had finished his song, he turned to look at his silent audience. It looks like the lullaby did the trick, because Fiona was sound asleep.

Marshall Lee floated over to the young adventuress, checking to see if she was faking and sure enough, she wasn't. Their wasn't a person in all of Ooh that did not fall asleep as soon as they heard that song.

Marshall hovered above the couch, picked up a dangling quilt, and laid it on top of Fiona's small bod. Subconsciously, she knew the quilt was there, and in reality, tugged it so that it would cover most of her head.

Marshall Lee looked down at his handy work. He just loved to watch Fiona sleep. Does that sound creepy? Nah. It was just, she didn't look like herself, she looked quiet and peaceful, something Marshall wished he could enjoy with her.

The vampire stooped down and came face-to-face with the young girl.

Fiona cracked open one eye, blinking once, and stuck out her head and brushed her lips softly onto Marshall's cheek.

"Thank you." Fiona then drifted back into a heavy slumber, dreaming of the day that she would tell Marshall Lee all of her feelings towards him. But today was not that day.

Liked that? I will be doing some more stories, so favorite me, PM me, R me and peace out to al the Marsona fans!


End file.
